Tainted Man
by Sid LaBelle
Summary: Mai has been taken! What will Naru do? Will he save her in time or will she be damaged forever? Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATOR! A/N: Italicized are thoughts! luv u guys plz review.

"It is cold outside today..." Naru thought while mulling over his book. "It's also quiet... wait.. too quiet." Naru looked over to the clock in his darkened office, _"Have I really been here that long?"_

He gathered up his files like he normally would but then he stopped. Something really did seem... for lack of a better word off. It nagged at the back of his mind. He hated this feeling, it was as if he had forgotten something- which he rarely did.

A loud rapping was heard through his office that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Enter." Naru said in his normal monotone, the nagging feeling was getting worse as he walked over to his large window. The door slammed open and monk stood breathing very heavily as if he had just ran a marathon.

Naru knew something was up, Monk was not one to act like this at all. _"That feeling is getting worse..."_ a voice rang out in Naru's head, _"Even my heartbeat is increasing, how troublesome." _ Monk had an expression Naru had never before seen... It looked as if he had seen a ghost. (Author was slapped for dumb pun)

"M-Mai!" Monk managed to squeeze out between gasps. He then fell to his knees, completely warn out.

"Takigawa! What are you trying to say?" Naru rushed over to him and pryed for any information he could get.

You didnt even have to listen carefully to hear the concern in Narus voice.

Finally after Monk was able to speak after minutes of agonizing tension/suspence. "M-Mai, s-she..." after drawing all the air he could muster " SHE'S GONE NARU! SHE'S JUST GONE!"

Naru stood there in a state of horror and disbelief... His indifferent mask even slipped ever so slightly. He tried to keep his voice level "W-what do you mean _gone_?" A tone never before heard came from the raven haired teen. Monk slowly pulled himself up, bracing himself on the doorway. _"Naru seems different.." _He noted. The black-clad teen had concern tinted in his eyes and actions, he even began helping Monk to his own office chair!

"Ok Takigawa, explain in deatail-slowly." Naru said getting back to his usual buisness tone. Suddenly tears began to fall, silent tears from the older Monk "I...*hiccups* Went to see Mai at her place and..." *sobs* "AND?!" Naru fianally let his mask slip, but only for a moment. Monk carried on "The door was slightly open so that in itself I found odd, she always has it shut and locked, so I went in slowly and it was all trashed!"

Naru's eyes widened ... so much so it even shocked Monk. Suddenly another person barged in, it was Yasu (or Yasuhara)

End CH 1

A/N: This was my official first fanfic and there is more coming so review and be nice mmk? (*.*)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: STILL DONT OWN GHOST HUNT.

Someone barged in. This annoyed Naru , but with the current situation- he could ignore it. It was Yasu, ( or yasuhara) he almost had the same expression on his face as Monk did, only his seemed a bit... darker.

"Yes? What is it Yasuhara?" Naru spoke out with his dry tone.

"I saw something - on the way here, but... I'm not really sure what I saw means...what I think it means?..."

Monk looked over to Yasu with tears still on his cheeks, "Mai- shes gone Yasu. I went to her place to check on her and found it all trashed, a break in." An even more horrified look came onto Yasu's face as he blanched. Naru noticed this and went over to him "Yasuhara, did you see Mai at all today?"

Yasu practically fell into a nearby chair. "Oh My God... I heard her talk about him, but I never would have guessed he'd go SO far..." Realisation was hitting Yasu like a ton of bricks... He should have helped her stay safe... He should have known. Guilt shown on Yasu's face and Monk looked to Naru in confusion.

Both Naru and Monk gathered around Yasu so they could account to what Yasu had seen and heard, when Yasu began to recount what he had witnessed even the air stilled within the room.

A/N: Sorry this one is short and a total cliff hanger! I am writting the other chapter(s?) very soon and trying to get ready for the new Semester of school so my updates may vary! Thx for reading and review! be nice to all!


	3. Chapter 3 What has happened?

**A/N: So... Still dont own GH.. wish I did XD Plz Review my lovely peoples!**

Monk and Naru were listening to Yasu very closely but, for Naru - what Yasu said made his heart shatter and his mask of indifference fall for a few moments before he mentally slapped himself and slipped it back on.

"Ok so I was at the train station when I heard screaming out on the street, I ran out there only to see... um.." Yasu suddenly couldnt speek as if he didnt have the words to make the sentance.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" Monk shouted, the anticipation killing him. Monk cared about Mai like a little sister or even a daughter in his own way, he knew he was not the only affected by all of this.

"I-I saw her. Being yanked into a car by this guy she had told me about from her school, she was in pretty rough shape but I had no time to help. By the time I was close enough the door slammed and the car sped off, I heard a couple of people calling the cops but something told me to run here." This made Naru's blood boil in his veins. He tried desperately to keep his cool but he stormed out of the room and paced in the restroom. A voice rang out in Naru's head "_What are you doing!? You need to save her instead of throwing a tantrum! She needs you and you better know you need her!" _Naru walked back into his office just in time to witness the two men sobbing like 2 year olds.

"_Mai might be crying like that BAKA Scientist" _ Naru recognized this voice. "_Gene?"_

_"yeah its been a week man! Mai told me you were mad at me!"_

_"Gene I dont have time for this. Do you have any connection with Mai?"_

_"No, she must be unconsiuos, or just to far away."_

Both of these thoughts angered Naru more than before. Naru was pulled out his mental conversation by Monk talking.

"Well.. What was her state? You know, how bad did she look?" Monk anxiously asked.

Yasu looked to the ground, you could tell he was trying to talk but again at a loss and began tearing up again. "Well..*gulp* From what I saw she had been roughed up and she had bandages on. One over her right eye... you could see it was still uh.. bleeding."

_"_ _Mai is hurt , someone took her from you Noll. Well... whats your plan? Are you not gonna care? Even though continued with all your crap, how she kept helping you how she cares for you... how you care for her... Noll see you do need her ."_

_"- I know Gene... I know, she even kept our secret for all that time."_

_"so make it up to her- by saving her baka scientist."_

Naru walked over to his office window and looked at the setting sun. He ran a hand through his hair. "Mai... I will find you, no matter what." he whispered to the setting sun.

**Mai's Dream state: **

**Mai awoke in the dark place she knew. She looked all around for her dream guide but he was no where to be found. **

**"Why is it so dark?" *uhg! "Ohh my head!" Mai lokked around, "there you are!"**

**Gene smiled at the girl that affected him and his twin so much. **

**"Gene.. Am I still alive?" Gene's heart broke a bit at the tone to her voice but nontheless he nodded "Yes Mai. You are still alive, you need to stay strong. Naru is trying everything to find you." **

**Gene leaned forward and kissed Mai's forhead "Please stay stong."**

**With that Mai woke up.**

She opened her eyes only to be greeted by a dim light. Mai examined her surroundings, a red room with gold here and there. *UHG* That smell... way to much cologne.

"Where am I? Man my eye hurts.. Oh yeah... Now I remember clearly.

Just then a small light shown into the room and a dark outline of a man came closer and closer "Oh my sweet Mai. You look gorgeous no matter where you are!"

**FEAR.. thats all that claimed Mai back to the sweet ignorant bliss.**

**~Flash Back~**

_**Mai was leaving the SPR office. She knew she had to make two stops on the way home; first to the grocery store and then to the dishware store to replace the bowl and cup she broke that morning while trying to be on time for work.**_

_**She let out a heavy sigh.. "Its gonna be dark by the time I get back home, I hate walking in the dark and I have a weird feeling-"**_

_**She just shrugged it of and thought better than overanylising something into the grave.**_

_**As Mai made her way to the Market that odd feeling was only increasing. She was looking ove rsome produce and something struck her as odd. . . She knew this feeling, of being watched but not just as some passerby observing. No, someone was leering at her like prey.**_

_**Mai hurried, got her stuff into her shopping trolley and sped to the checkout and payed.**_

_**Just as she was able to she her apartment complex she heard someone walking behind her. Immeadiately she turned around making some things fall out of her bags. Mai recognized her stalker straight away.**_

_**"I-Ichi-san?" Said boy had a look in his eyes that only could be discribed as deranged and maybe... Lust? **_

_**"Well hello Mai-chan, I see you went shopping... Dinner perhaps?"**_

_**Mai shuddered , she had not bben able to be around Ichi, he had been hitting on her awkwardly for a couple months now and lately it has taken a bit of a darker turn... She had found a note in her shoe locker at school that was very... Sexual in nature and she knew it was written by Ichi-san.**_

_**"Ichi-san, I told you I am not interested in dating anyone right now, and the school ordered you to back off!" She tried to keep her voice firm but failed.**_

_**Ichi's face darkened. "Mai-chan, you know I only want to love you and show you what you need in a man. I can make you happy my dear Mai-chan I LOVE you," He stepped forward and Mai dropped her bag and backed up "I know you fancy another man but.. after I show you I know how to please you... You will never think about that bastard Kazuya Shibuya!" Ichi sneered.**_

_**Mai was screaming in her head "Oh GOD! He's ... He's gonna RAPE ME! Calm down Mai and just scream for help like in shows**_

_**Ichi reached into his pocket noticing how Mai was preparring to scream. "Maiiii-Channnn!"**_

_**Mai looked up only in time to see Ichi lunging at her with a rag in his hand aimed at her face... She could only muster a whimper before darkness claimed her "Naru!" **_

_**Ichi then took her unconsous form and said "Well lets go up to your apartmennt and make everone think it was but a break-in that took their lovely- Mai-chan away shall we?"**_

_**~End flashback~**_

**A/N: SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN PROMISED! I BROKE MY HAND SO ITS HARD TO TYPE BUT YES ITS DONE! FROM NOW THE END OF THE STORY THE RATING WILL BE M-MATURE OK?**

**FANTASTUCI! SUGOI! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4 Where are you Mai?

**A/N: Still do not own. Just to let you all know I am sooo sorry for late update but with life and a broken (like shattered) hand its hard but I like hearing what you guys think. that does make my day. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *WARNING SOME LIME***

Mai woke yet again in that strange room, but this time she noticed a couple of things; One her hair was wet, Two she could tell she wasnt wearing her uniform and lastly... she was sitting in a chair. She tried to move but she couldn't almost like she was paralised from the waist down but she could feel her legs... it was odd.

She reached up to feel her hair, _ "It's wet... and softer than usual. Now to mention it I smell like I had a shower... OMG... Did HE SHOWER ME!?"_

Just then voices took Mai out of her thoughts, she heard Ichi outside the door... talking to a woman? "Thank you Karin for giving our lady a bath. She needed to get that mans stench off her. *ugh* Who even drinks tea anymore?"

Mai was trying to hold in her anger for him insulting Naru but then the reality came crashing back down to her like an avalanche. Still captive, in creepy room... Mai looked to the ceiling to see the whole thing was a mirror. "Creeeeeepppy!" She rushed a whisper.

But another realisation rocked her world (not in the good way of course)

As poor Mai looked at herself closely in the Mirror she didn't even notice Ichi come in.

"Oh! My dear Mai-chan, I never would have guessed you would look sooo good with black hair. Plus that dress! Just perfect to show off your... assests"

Ichi was behind Mai stroking her cheek "Mai, I love you so much." He nuzzled closer to her ear sending a shudder all through Mai. He sent another hand to Mai's chest. "You smell wonderful too! Looks like my maid can do something right but I picked out your attire...ALL of it." Mai immeadiately knew what he ment.. Her underwear and the dress and the hair bow. Ichi reached into her bra and began groping it. Mai immeadiately squeezed her eyes shut. "Mai..."

The dress was black with a red jeweled empress waist and had one strap that had a shear material drape off. Its also was very long reaching down to Mai's ankles then a red rose was pinned to were the strap and bust area met. Mai noted that the red rose hair bow was close to her left ear.

"Do you like the dress dear Mai? I thought it would highlight your bust and lovely waist! But the best part is whats underneath... ALL black and red... Just like the dress that flatters you so!" Ichi's other hand made its way to her womanhood, stroking her through the dress and panties. He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck. "Mai... Your skin is like heaven, even your breasts are softer than anything I've felt!" Ichi was still kneeding her breast when he went to the other. Then Mai felt her dress begin to slowly rise up..

*KNOCK-KNOCK* "Master Ichi-sama? We just got the shipment from your father. You must sign for it." (MAID)

With an irritated sigh Ichi kissed Mai's cheek and left "I'll be back Mai-chan!" He sang.

Mai was shocked into stillness. She had so many thoughts running through her head it was like a crowded trainstation but one thought came to the fore front...

"Naru... SAVE MEEEEE!"

Just then Naru woke up with a start, he was all sweaty and and out of breath.

He let out a sigh and got up. **4:34 AM** "Well I am not going to get back to sleep... What an odd dream. I was in a red room with gold and it smelled of perfume... and I was afraid... WAIT..."

Naru knew then what this ment, he ran to his phone and speed-dialed Lin..

*_**Ringggg-Ringgggg-Ringggggg-***_

_**"Hello? Noll what is it? It's nearly 5 AM."**_

_**"Lin, I believe I just had a connected dream with Mai, as if I were in her place where she is being held captive. It seemed like it was a room at a high class estate. I would like to see about this Ichi character... I know he has her but where..."**_

_**" I will be over there in an hour. Please write every detail you can down."**_

_**"Very well."**_

With that the phone conversation was over.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I am beginning a new job at a coffee shop so with that and my hand it may be a bit until the next chapter but bear with me! Love you guys!**

**OMAKE**

**Naru: And maybe our author can quit the dumb cliff hangers...**

**Sid: Hey! I like to keep it interesting Naru! Besides that wasnt really one...**

**Lin: Not everyone likes useless suspence... baka.**

**Sid: T.T You guys are so mean! Lin I thought you'd like that...**

**Lin: Like being woken up out of a deep sleep with Naru shouting?**

**Naru: I wasn't shouting Lin. You were just accostomed to quiet...**

**Sid: Well... ok SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Mai

**A/N: Still do not own my dear AMI's! This chapter does have sexual content in it! LIME! Do not read this if you are sensitve to such situations!**

When Lin got to Naru's condo he found the normally tidy livingroom in shambles. Papers were strewn all about the oversized parlor table and stacks of books graced the floor here and there, all that was missing was- _ SLAM* _in came Naru from his office and caught Lin by surprise at the sudden noise.

A very desheveled Naru came speeding out and had a large book in his hands. Pacing too and frough "Uptown houses can indeed be called Mansions. Only the super rich and proseperous -"

Naru stopped reading out loud and looked to Lin, both had shock evident on their faces even the ever stoic Lin shown confusion at his young charges odd state.

"...Uh.. Noll, are you alright? You look.. out of sorts indeed."

"- - - "

Naru caught reflection of himself in a nearby mirror. Messy hair, black bags under his eyes and he was still wearing his night clothes... (Black vee neck and slouchy pants for shoes, nike trainers)

He drew in a breath, "I am fine Lin, I have just been preoccupied trying to research possible spots where Mai could be being held."

Lin looked around the room. "Yes I can see that. Noll you go get ready and I will read up on the information you have found thus far."

With that Lin took Naru's book and began work, and the messy young man went to shower. As Lin began lookign at the information he quickly began to notice some similarities, only a small area held the type of Mansions that Naru narrowed down. Secluded and not too far but not exactly close either, a perfect place to not be noticed.

He looked over the wealthy families in that area and two stood out before all the others; One was the Kurans (cough-VampireKnight-cough) which only had two people and one staff member, and the second was the Murakami family... The information showed Two parents, away abroad and three sons. The first son is in Italy due to be married any day now, the second has just graduated Yale in America and is coming back in two months and then the last son is currently attending Tokyo University... "_Doesn' Mai go there too?"_

Just as Lin thought this Naru emerged all dressed and back in order and joined him in the livingroom.

"Noll, this family seems to fit our search. It says here that the parents are currently abroad and so is the first son and the second son is due to be back in two months but then the third and last son is currently attending Tokyo University..."

"Mai goes there! Well is he in the same year?"

"- - - - "

"Well Lin? What is his name?"

"Noll... His name is Ichi- Ichi Murakami... Same year as Mai and he also went to her highschool."

"-Lin... Get the car and that address!"

(With Mai) **A/N: Contains Rape so please be advised no youngsters!**

"_OH GOD I CAN'T MOVE! HE'S REALLY DOING THIS?!"_

"There Mai, that little muscle relaxer should make you alot more comfertable... now.."

Ichi slowly crawled over Mai on the bed.

"N-No Ichi p-please! Anything b-but this!" Mai choked out between sobs

"Mai it's not that bad, you'll enjoy it trust me. I don't want to hurt you so relax, we have to do this, you will LOVE this ok?" Ichi grinned as he brought his face to Mai's neck but Mai squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her bra, dress dicarded earlier. As Ichi was kissing the hallow of her neck he slowly began to reach under her and unclassped her bra slowly inching it off her, as the skin began to be revealed Ichi savored her skin with every kiss.

Mai felt so violated.. so disgusting. She tried desperately to go to that dark place in her dreams, to maybe see Gene but she couldn't. The reality of what was going on was too much to escape from. Mai could only tun her head away as Ichi played with her now exposed breasts.

Ichi leaned back to admire her mainly naked form. "Mai you look like perfection itself!" He said as he nuzzled her chest "Sooo soft too! Better than I imagined!"

He slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it across the room and pushed his chest to hers while sucking on her neck leaving marks of his work. Mai tried to not let the tears fall but they were prying out of her shut eyes. She did not want to make any noise to encourage him but small gasps made their own way out of her.

"I have dreamed of this. Us being together... _as one_," He whispered in her ear huskily "Dear Mai, I really do love you more than ANYTHING!"

"I-I-Ichi s-stop this p-please?"

This angered him slightly and he ripped off her garter, Mai winced at his tone "MAI YOU NEED TO FORGET THAT OTHER MAN! I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY! IT HAS TO BE MAI WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME?!"

Mai could only look into Ichi's eyes and search them "Ichi... don't I have any say in this? Why do you tell me who I l-love?"

Ichi was shocked but not for long. He cast out her words as being said as confusion not fear. She had to love him, him and only him. What was so great about a man that never even looked her way? Who she has pinned over since freshman year of highschool? A man who never saw her beauty?

Ichi snapped out of it and trailed kisses down her stomach and to her hips. All Mai could do was finally let the silent tears fall.

He slowly pulled of her underwear "Mai I WILL make you mine and I WILL make you forget." He said as he started devouring her core.

Mai stifled small moans as she felt his mouth focus on that sensitive bundle of nerves. "_Mai you can't get turned on from this! You can't, he's raping you!" _She screamed in her head.

"I-Ichi noooooo!" Mai gasped as he pushed a finger inside her virgin core.

"See? Even you'r body says it like this!"

Mai didn't want this. NOT AT ALL but what could she do? Ichi smiled widely and continued his work. He pushed in another two fingers at once and Mai groaned in pain. Even more tears came and dripped of her cheeks.

*ZZZIP*

Mai stopped crying, in horror she opened her eyes and looked down at Ichi, he was taking off his pants and boxers freeing his stiffened member

Mai could only stare in horror before she turned he head to the side. She needed someone to save her! But she knew that would not happen this time. "_The more I fight the more painful it will be right? So all I have to do is focus hard on something else you know tune this all OUTTTT!"_

Ichi began pushing himself into Mai's unused core, as he felt the resistance he pushed his chest to Mai's and thrust in hard all to his hilt. Mai finally let out cries of pain and fear as Ichi let out loud groans of pleasure.

"AHG! Ugh-ah! It hurts Ichi stop!" She tried to shout between his thrusts. Ichi took her legs and put them on his shoulders earning more gasps from Mai "It's going to at first but relax and it will feel great! See you like it when I do THIS!" He said as he thrust in at a super pace.

Mai tried to tune this all out but to no avail... The pain and the pleasure... This dirty feeling as Ichi thrust in to her and touched her all over. The sweat from his body mingling with hers.

Mai felt him inside her and tried to tell her body there was no reason for the pleasure but her body was doing what it pleased.

After alittle while Mai felt and odd sensation as Ichi began going even faster than before calling out her name and how she felt so good on his member, she felt a coil tightening with in her, she knew she didn't want this to happen. Her body was betraying her, with moans and pleasure coursing through her pelvis. Mai felt so dirty... so disgusting.

With a couple more deep thrusts Ichi released his seed into Mai and an uncontrollable moan came out of Mai but much more surpressed than Ichi's groan of "MAAAAAI!"

Ichi collapsed on top of Mai, both their bodies slick with sweat and he turned her head and kissed her lips which Mai had no strength to fight.

"That was great huh? I could tell you liked it from how wet you were Mai... and you orgasm-ed too. So don't try denying that you loved it. You are so beautiful Mai, come on I'll clean us both up." He said with a Cheshire like grin and took Mai to the shower.

(With Naru and Lin)

Naru and Lin were in Lin's grey 1977 El Camino (Car the author owns and loves to death!)

"Lin, do you think she'll be alright?"

"I can't say for sure Noll but I can tell you she is Mai and she is very strong"

Naru sighed and looked out his window at the lush trees that were getting more and more dense.

"Sure is out here a ways for the rich."

**A/N: Sooooo I had a hard time writting this so a friend helped me and let me say I never knew she was sooo perverted. She even discribed stuff to me in detail... Um yeah.. Plus work got alittle awkward with my co-worker constantly winking at me and flirting sooo. Yeah. *cough-* Hand is healing though!**

**Oh! and I wanna know who caught the reference I put in this! Vampire Knight is one of my favs! **

**au revoir mon Ami's! p.s yes I do own a fantastic 1977 El Camino that's **

**grey and black! Plz Review!**


	6. Side step: Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry Readers! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I had an emergency and had to fly back to my family's estate right away! (Flight was awful) Then when I got there I realised I didnt bring my adaptor for charging my laptop sooo dead laptop and then I stayed longer than expected and got distracted.. T.T I Love you France but you distract me with your food and family... Anywho... To address a readers question of my gender I want to see if you all can guess what I am! I love games like the guess which one is hikaru game! But review and tell me what gender you think I am, if you get it right the prize is a fanfic written just for you about your pick of anime! hopefully I will have read or seen it mmk? **

**I am hitting a huge case of writers block so forgive me! Plus I am moving to another flat due to increasing rent but will be up and running soooon! **

**THank you all for sticking with me through all my terrible luck!**

**p.s I got my cast off my right hand! I can type soo much better now!**


End file.
